El sueño de Pegaso
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: One-Shot que participa del reto "San Valentín" del grupo/foro "Ladies Kou". 2-lugar (Gracias a tu voto) Helios es un chico soñador de secundaria, que rechaza a cuanta chica se le declara, pero está a punto de descubrir lo que es enamorarse por primera vez, ¿su amor será posible? UA y algo de OOC, porque solo así creí que esta pareja funcionaria: HeliosxSerena. Portada de LadyMako.


**.**

**Summary: **One-Shot que participa del reto "San Valentín" del grupo/foro "Ladies Kou". Helios es un chico soñador de secundaria, que rechaza a cuanta chica se le declara, pero está a punto de descubrir lo que es enamorarse por primera vez, ¿su amor será posible?. UA y algo de OOC, porque solo así creí que esta pareja funcionaria: HeliosxSerena.

**Elementos: **Chocolates, pétalos de rosa.

**Color llamativo: **Azul.

**Palabras**: 4996 sin contar el título.

**Advertencia**. Aunque no lo creas por la pareja, hay Lemon.

.

* * *

**El sueño de Pegaso.**

**.**

Mi mirada anaranjada, me mira dulcemente, a través del cristal del salón.

Cuando veo un día lluvioso como hoy, no me pongo triste, o me da flojera, más bien, pienso en el hermoso arcoíris que aparecerá al final, aunque ya soy un estudiante de tercero de secundaria, eso no significa que no tenga fantasías, pero para que no me molesten mis amigos por tales ideas, guardo solo para mí, esas partes que me hacen soñar e ilusionar. A pesar de eso, resoplo un poco aburrido, últimamente no sucede nada que llame mi atención, aunque la declaración de amor de Rini, si me puso a pensar en algo: yo nunca me he enamorado.

–Jóvenes.

La directora del colegio, nos llama a tomar asiento, algo dentro de mí, anuncia que algo mágico va a suceder.

–Su maestra tuvo un accidente.

No eso no es…

Las murmuraciones de mis compañeros comienzan, pero son cortadas de tajo.

– ¡Pero no se preocupen!, no fue tan grave, sin embargo, una maestra sustituta ha sido enviada.

Mira su reloj molesta, murmura algo: _no puedo creer su impuntualidad_.

De pronto, una ráfaga dorada entra– prácticamente patino en el piso– una mujer completamente empapada, se estampa contra el escritorio, las risas ante semejante llegada no se hacen esperar, y ese aspecto desaliñado, con todo su cabello rubio cubriéndole el rostro, solo asegura que nadie la va a respetar como profesora.

–Disculpen, perdón.

La mujer se quita el abrigo, es tan pequeña, que fácilmente pasaría por una de mis compañeras, unos hermosos ojos azules se asoman entre tanta hebra dorada, dejándome hipnotizado, algo que realmente no entiendo, chicas con mejor pinta que ella se me han declarado, pero este sentimiento, que comienza a arder en mi pecho, simplemente no lo puedo controlar.

–Jóvenes, les presento a la señorita Tsukino.

Se inclina levemente.

–Mucho gusto.

Algunos responden con risas disimuladas, las chicas simplemente optan por barrerla de arriba a abajo, es tan delgada, y viéndola bien, bajo esos jeans tan deslavados, y esa blusa rosa, la hacen ver tan joven… ¿cuántos años tendrá?

La directora antes de retirarse la reprende _discretamente_, por la impuntualidad, por la vestimenta, por todo. Finalmente se va, dejándola sola, en medio de este campo de batalla, llamado salón de clases.

–Entonces…– dice nerviosa– en que parte del temario– nadie le hace caso, asunto que realmente comienza a molestarme– ¿…van?

Me levanto serio, llamando la atención de todos.

–Yo…– todas las miradas sobre mí– nosotros estábamos por estudiar la era Meiji.

–Muchas gracias– me siento rápidamente, antes de que todos se den cuenta, de que _algo_ está pasando conmigo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– me pregunta dulcemente, o eso me parece, calor en mi pecho, lo toco levemente, ¿Por qué siento esto?

Levanto la cara.

–Helios– digo con esfuerzo.

– ¡Ah es cierto! Tengo que conocerlos, pasare lista.

La clase siguió sin ningún problema, se le vio sonrojada y nerviosa todo el tiempo, cuando llega el receso, la profesora respira aliviada, todo mundo se levanta.

– ¿Almorzamos juntos?– me pregunta Rini, no la entiendo, la he rechazado, ¿por qué insiste?

–No tengo hambre– contesto sin mirarla, sacando un libro de mi mochila, no quiero ser grosero, pero si le doy falsas esperanzas, solo será peor, no soy el más noble del mundo, pero tampoco soy un patán– gracias por la invitación.

– ¡Que pesado!

Y se va. Levanto el libro y lo abro enfrente de mí.

– ¡Utopía de Tomas Moro!

Casi brinco en mi silla, ante la chillona exclamación, la profesora Tsukino, corre hasta quedar a mi lado, se agacha mirando el libro con ojos resplandecientes, muy cerca de mí, sonrojándome por completo.

–Lo siento– digo sintiéndome acalorado– ¿está mal que lo lea?

–Perdóname, Helios– ¡dijo mi nombre, no sé porque me alegra tanto!– no es eso, es que me emocione, me sorprendió que siendo tan joven… ¿te sientes bien? Estas rojo.

–Si profesora, estoy perfectamente– ¡Que nervios, que no me descubra!

Hablamos durante un rato, haciendo este receso el más corto de mi vida, Hotaru fue la primera en entrar– otra chica que se me declaro, tampoco la acepte – no sé porque me mira de forma inquisitiva, su lugar es a mi lado, la profesora la saluda y se va a su escritorio. La campana suena, anunciando el final del día, todos comienzan a guardar sus cosas, apresurados por salir a la calle, yo en cambio, miro con detenimiento cada movimiento de la maestra, mira su celular y corre fuera del salón, suspiro desilusionado, me hubiera gustado…volteo hacia la ventana.

–Helios.

– ¡Profesora!

–Muchas gracias por apoyarme en clase– esta sonrojada–, ustedes son mi primer grupo, muchas gracias, daré lo mejor de mí.

¡Regreso solo para agradecerme, me siento en las nubes!

Durante semanas, hago lo posible por almorzar con ella– claro sin levantar sospechas–, por primera vez, anhelo la llegada del recreo.

La profesora Tsukino no come con los demás maestros, la pobre no es aceptada por ser tan joven e infantil, pero tampoco puede convivir con los alumnos, yo soy el único que se le acerca fuera de clase, eso me hace sentir especial. También quisiera hablar con ella al terminar la clase, pero prácticamente vuela fuera del salón, me ha contado que tiene otro trabajo, dando asesorías a un trío de chicos, y por lo que menciono son artistas.

Un día al finalizar las clases, Rini me aborda.

–Helios, sabes que está mal.

–No entiendo a que te refieres.

–No te hagas, varios también ya se dieron cuenta, que estas loquito por la maestra.

¡Es verdad!, ¡no me había dado cuenta!, ni dado nombre a este sentimiento, ¡estoy enamorado de la profesora Tsukino! Sin embargo, no es algo que desee compartir, así como mis sueños que guardo celosamente.

–Se imaginan cosas, mejor deberían ocupar su tiempo en estudiar más.

–Te oyes como todo un adulto, ¡pero no lo eres!, apenas vas a cumplir dieciséis, mientras que la profesora ya tiene veintidós.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo investigue. Sabes, a la maestra la pueden echar, por andar enamorando a un estudiante.

Eso me pareció una amenaza. La profesora Tsukino entra al salón, Rini la saluda muy amigable, me molesta su doble cara.

–Chicos– dice mientras escribe en el pizarrón– el proyecto para literatura, será escribir un cuento.

Las protestas no se hacen esperar.

–Tranquilos muchachos, les daré tres semanas, lo entregaran el catorce de febrero.

– ¿Por qué exactamente ese día?– pregunta Hotaru molesta.

–Bueno…, tenemos que cumplir con el programa– dice sonrojada, ¡me encantan sus mejillas!–, pero les prometo que ese día no les dejare tarea.

Muy ilusionado, he comenzado a escribir mi cuento, es sobre un Pegaso que se enamora de una doncella, ¡vaya hasta he comprado unos chocolates para el día de San Valentín!, se que le encantan a la profesora Tsukino, me excusare diciendo que es por amistad, aunque en realidad sea un detalle con todo mi amor.

Un día antes de la entrega del cuento, durante el receso, la profesora recibe una llamada y sale para contestar.

–A lo mejor es su novio– me dice Hotaru ponzoñosamente.

Abro la boca para reclamarle que se meta en sus asuntos, pero a cambio me besa, justo en ese momento entra la profesora, la miro a los ojos, ella se clava en los míos, parece un poco molesta, y sale nuevamente del salón, Hotaru sonríe, yo simplemente la ignoro. Al final de ese día la profesora solo me dice unas palabras seriamente:

–El salón de clases no es para romancear.

Hoy es San Valentín, y no es como lo imagine, la directora nos da la clase, anunciando que la profesora Tsukino tuvo un problema, y que de cualquier manera, la señorita Mónica vendría en unos días.

La profesora Tsukino se fue como el arcoíris, ¿adónde se va cuando desaparece?, nadie lo sabe, solo fue un instante en mi vida, se marcho, dejándome un vació tremendo.

* * *

**.**

**H**e cambiado mucho a lo largo de estos cuatro años, por fin comprendí que los sueños son solo tonterías, que el mundo es gris, que hay que dejarse llevar con la corriente, ahora que soy un adulto, he dejado atrás todas esas tonterías de los pegasos y las doncellas, un día soñé que sería un escritor famoso, me encantaban las letras, pero ahora estoy estudiando arquitectura, vivo en un departamento cercano a la universidad, lo comparto con un amigo, esta es mi realidad.

–Estuvo buena la fiesta– dice Neflyte mirándome entrar al departamento.

Me tiro en el sofá, desearía dormir, pero tengo un proyecto que entregar.

–Bastante– contesto.

–Helios, Helios. Si sigues con los excesos no llegaras a viejo.

– ¿Quién quiere llegar a viejo?

El sonido de un piano comienza a escucharse.

– ¡Por piedad! ¡¿Quién comienza a hacer tanto ruido a estas horas?!– me toco la cabeza, la resaca ya comenzó a darme.

–Tienes toda la razón, "Sonata Claro de Luna", a las nueve de la mañana es toda una tortura, deberíamos llamar a la policía.

–Muy gracioso, espera, nunca había escuchado a alguien tocar el piano.

–Cierto no estuviste– Neflyte cruza los brazos– ayer en la tarde llegaron, una pareja, en fin, me encantaría a hacerte compañía, pero tengo una novia que atender, adiós.

Aunque desearía quedarme encerrado, al poco rato tengo que salir, me faltan materiales para una maqueta, en el pasillo me cruzo con un tipo rubio de traje oscuro, me mira y pasa de largo, ¡que grosero!

Hechas mis compras, regreso corriendo, para mi buena suerte, la lluvia comenzó a caer, me resguardo en una esquina con techo.

–Helios.

¡Esa voz, no es posible!

–Profesora Tsukino.

Me pierdo en sus ojos _azules_, mi color favorito desde que la conocí, como el cielo, como el mar. Es gracioso verla nuevamente empapada, luce igual, el tiempo no ha pasado en ella, como si hubiera estado ausente en una tierra de _Ilusión_ donde las personas no envejecen.

–No me digas así, ya no eres mi estudiante.

Sus mejillas se ven sonrojadas, haciendo que las mías se coloreen igual.

–Solo llámame Serena.

Tengo algunas preguntas, ¿Por qué se fue tan abruptamente de la escuela? ¿Por qué no se despidió?

–Mira ya terminó de llover- me dice.

Trae unas bolsas, le ayudo sin preguntárselo. Automáticamente camino a su lado, sonrió francamente, como si todas mis desilusiones se hubieran esfumado, por el poder de sus ojos _azules_.

–Me dio mucho gusto verte.

Se detiene en el edificio donde vivo. Y me quita las bolsas, rozando nuestros dedos, he tocado a otras chicas más íntimamente, y este roce, me dispara el corazón al máximo.

–Igualmente- contesto.

–Bueno aquí vivo– dice tímidamente.

–Yo…también.

No lo puedo creer ella se acaba de mudar, pero entonces, la pareja que menciono Neflyte.

–Que linda coincidencia.

Comenta de lo más normal mientras camina al elevador, yo la sigo, sacando deducciones, que me duelen.

La llegada al sexto piso nunca fue más agobiante.

–Déjame adivinar– se ve tan tranquila, ¿acaso no sabe que me ha partido el corazón, ya dos veces?– estudias la carrera de Letras.

El elevador se abre, yo doy un paso rápido.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, esas son tonterías!

Camino apresurado, justo cuando paso por su puerta, se abre, el mismo tipo rubio, busco las llaves apresuradamente, por mi enojo se han perdido en mis pequeños bolsillos, la mano me tiembla para abrir, no quiero oír nada de ellos, no quiero verlos juntos, sin embargo…

–Serena, ya tengo hambre.

El tipo usa su nombre como cualquier cosa, por fin logro atinarle a la cerradura, aunque siento la mirada de ella sobre mí, no volteo a verla, ¿tiene sentido aún?

.

.

Dos días después.

–Helios, te buscan– dice Neflyte señalando la entrada.

Si escuche el timbre, pero me siento tan cansado que lo ignore. Camino estirándome, en la puerta se encuentra Serena.

–Hola, creo que la otra vez, dije algo que te molesto, lo siento.

Me entrega un paquete que trae en las manos.

Se inclina, ¿Por qué es linda conmigo? No le veo caso.

–Gracias, pero solo fue…bueno tu perdóname.

Neflyte pasa en medio de los dos.

–Con permiso, el deber me llama, gusto en conocerte Serena.

–Si igualmente.

¿Por qué hasta el holgazán de Neflyte usa su nombre? ¡No es justo!

– ¡Serena!

El tipo la está llamando, creo que ahora si voy a estallar…

– ¡Pareces una niña, ya déjame en paz, sírvete, todo está listo!- grita.

Entra a mi departamento, y cierra la puerta, siento que no entiendo nada.

–Perdóname, mi hermana me exaspera, con eso de que pronto se casará, quiere convivir lo más posible conmigo, pero sus nervios prenupciales me están matan…

– ¿Tú…tú hermana?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Escuche bien?

Comienza a reír.

–Siempre me pasa– se rasca la cabeza–, todos creen que es mi novio, bueno a estas alturas mi esposo, con eso de que se viste como hombre y es tan alta, por su culpa no pesco ni un resfriado.

El alma regresa a mí.

–Bueno– me dice mirándome intensamente– si que has crecido bastante, aunque siempre fuiste más alto que yo.

No sé quién de los dos está más sonrojado, si ella o yo, pero simplemente no puedo articular palabra.

–No hice las galletas, si eso te preocupa– señala el paquete– las compre.

–Aún eres mala en la cocina– digo sonriente.

– ¿Lo recuerdas?– pregunta avergonzada.

No puedo creer que esos sentimientos que creí enterrados por tantos años, afloren tan mágicamente, por sus ojos azules y brillantes, por su tierna sonrisa.

–Sí, eso y más– contesto, tratando de hacerle notar lo que llevo por dentro.

Muerde su labio rosado.

–Bueno es que dedique mi tiempo a otras cosas- se disculpa.

–No me digas– me recargo en la puerta–, siempre si te volviste una editora.

– ¡Serena!

Esa voz ya no me exaspera, me sentiría como un idiota por la confusión, pero hasta Neflyte pensó que era un hombre, mi _futura_ cuñada, vaya mi imaginación comienza a _galopar_…

–Bueno, tengo que irme o Haruka molestara a todos con sus gritos, lo bueno es que ya se casa pronto.

–Eh, claro– me siento como un tonto, ni siquiera le invite un refresco o por lo menos sentarse, ¡pero estos nervios endemoniados!– otro día podríamos platicar.

–Sería...

– ¡Serena!

–Bueno ya me voy, seguro nos vemos, ¡somos vecinos después de todo!

Se aleja, pero esta vez no deja un hueco dentro de mí, sino esperanza.

* * *

**.**

**P**ronto llegará ese fatídico día, por lo menos para mí. Los centros comerciales, las dulcerías, los parques, se pintan de rojo corazón con bastante anticipación, a mi no me hace gracia, a pesar de que Serena me llena de alegría con su sonrisa fugaz mientras corre en el pasillo del edificio, o las breves charlas del elevador, no es suficiente, porque al mismo tiempo la siento inalcanzable.

Esta noche es una de tantas en la que coincidimos al llegar, ella de trabajar, yo de estudiar.

–Sabes– dice mientras se bajan unas personas en el cuarto piso– siempre tuve una duda…

– ¿Cuál?

–A lo mejor no lo recuerdas, bueno, me refiero a la tarea del cuento.

– ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo!

Ella se sobresalta por mi exagerada reacción, pero, no sé, muy en el fondo deseaba que preguntara acerca de ello.

–Perdóneme.

–De veras que me haces sentir anciana– resopla molesta– háblame de tu.

–De acuerdo, en fin– llegamos a nuestro piso, _nuestro_ – si tanta curiosidad tienes, te lo puedo mostrar.

–Haruka salió a cenar, podría invitarte a mi departamento, y me lo enseñas– se sonroja completamente – bueno o no sé.

–Me parece bien.

Me siento importante al conocer donde vive, su hermana gruñona es de temer, pero en cierta forma la adoro, si ha espantado cuanto pretendiente ha revoloteado sobre mi antigua profesora, ¡Demonios!, ya no es mi profesora, debo tirar esa barrera.

Nos sentados en su sala.

En mis manos tiemblan las hojas de aquel cuento que escribí, se lo extiendo emocionado.

Serena, Serena, aun no puedo decir su nombre, no sé cómo nos hemos comunicado, pero así ha sido nuestra escasa relación de vecinos, ahora su mirada azulada, se centra en mi historia, sus ojos brillan a cada página, unas lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas, no era lo que yo quería, le intento arrebatar las hojas.

–Espera– dice con un hilo de voz– aún no termino.

Se ha tomado su tiempo, yo me remuevo nervioso, mientras tomo refresco, esperando el veredicto, y aunque sus lagrimas aún escurren por esas sonrosadas mejillas, se dirige a mí con una sonrisa.

–Helios, esto es lo mejor que he leído, y sabes que leo mucho.

–Seguro solo estas siendo amabl…

– ¡Claro que no! Y nunca bromeo cuando doy mi opinión en algún escrito, y esto, vaya, me ha conmovido: el amor de Pegaso, la doncella obligada a casarse con el monarca de otro reino, cualquiera pensaría que él se convertiría en un príncipe… ¡tienes que publicarlo!

–Pero solo son cuarenta hojas.

–No importa, yo trabajo en una editorial, y créeme que les encantaría publicarlo, claro, si quieres.

–La idea de ser un escritor, hace mucho que la abandone.

–Vamos, tienes que compartir esto, es un romance precioso, ¿sabes porque me convertí editora?

–No.

–Bueno, porque tuve el sueño de ayudar a personas tan talentosas como tú, a compartir hermosas historias, que a su vez avivarán los sueños de las personas, se que este mundo se ha vuelto tan horrible– justo eso pensaba, ¿pensaba? ¿Tiempo pasado? –, pero son pequeñas alegrías, las que lo sostienen, porque estas a su vez se convierten en grandes acciones, las grandezas que han trascendido en la historia, han nacido en el corazón de las personas, tu historia habla mucho de eso, y bueno aunque renunciaste a ser escritor, eso no quiere decir que te hayas desviado tanto de lo que soñabas cuando eras mi estudiante.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Como arquitecto, también puedes construir hermosos sueños, y compartirlos con las personas, así como deseabas hacer con tus historias, eso era lo que anhelabas.

Recuerda lo que le confié hace años, me emociona. Y por eso, solo porque ella me lo pide, accedo a que lleve mi cuento a su trabajo.

–Seguro mañana tengo una respuesta de la editorial, podríamos– Serena se muerde el labio, yo quisiera ser quien lo mordiera– cenar, en ese lindo restaurante cerca del edificio.

–El de colores llamativos.

–Si ese.

–Me encantaría.

Sonrió, y estar tan cerca de ella, solos, creo que podría besarla.

–Buenas noches.

Su hermana llega, en el momento menos indicado. Me despido cortésmente.

.

* * *

**P**or fin llega la noche, espero afuera del restaurante, la veo correr hacia mí, mientras sus coletas se mecen juguetonas.

–Ya…ya…llegue.

–No tenías porque correr.

–Claro que si a una cita no se llega tarde.

Sus mejillas se colorean, solo espero que sean las señales de que gusta de mí, además nunca dijimos que teníamos una cita, el que use ese término, solo me anima, a proponerle que sea mi novia, esta noche lo hare seguro, sé que no le soy indiferente.

Ni siquiera nos han tomado la orden, y ella se ve ansiosa por decirme.

– ¡Si van a publicar El sueño de Pegaso! ¡Felicidades, Helios!

Toma mis manos y las aprieta, es la primera vez que tenemos un contacto así, yo acaricio sus nudillos, pero como siempre el oportuno-camarero llega a interrumpir a la enamorada pareja, porque esto, esto debe ser amor. Me platica sobre el proceso, desde que tengo que ir a firmar una especie de contrato, y sobre los derechos de autor, aunque no sé porque, Serena desvía la plática a su hermana.

–Se casa el catorce de febrero, fue idea de Michiru…

Se tapa la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo indebido.

–Bueno no lo sabes, pero Haruka se casara con una chica, sé que no es lo más normal…

–Vamos, Serena– vaya que natural fue decirlo, me detengo en seco, ella sonríe, es como si para ella, el hecho de llamarla por su nombre fuera tan especial como para mí, pero el punto es–, si yo empareje a una doncella con un Pegaso, no tengo nada que objetar sobre las diferencias, el amor no conoce barreras.

–Me alegra que pienses así, bueno yo…quería invitarte a la boda, pero es San Valentín y…– sus palabras se ahogan dentro de ella, y la veo, ¿sufrir tal vez?

–No tengo planes para ese día, me encantaría ser tu pareja.

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

–Perfecto, entonces luego te mando la invitación, te anticipo que será en el Hotel Teito, comenzara a las tres de la tarde, casi se me olvida, tienes que ir mañana a la editorial, ya te di con anterioridad mi tarjeta, ahí viene la dirección.

–Lo tengo todo anotado– señalo mi cabeza platinada con el índice.

La velada continua, y cuando estoy a punto de por fin declarar, lo que he guardado desde hace tiempo, Serena se levanta para ir al tocador. Comienzo a jugar con mi servilleta.

–Que sorpresa.

Esa vocecilla molesta, se para a mi lado.

–Hola, Hotaru.

– ¿Cena romántica?

Pregunta viendo el suéter azul en la silla enfrente de mí.

–Muy romántica.

Ella se molesta, pero aún así se acerca a mi rostro, yo lo giro instintivamente, ¡eso no me lo hace dos veces!, sin embargo me deposita un beso en la mejilla.

–Bueno, si no funciona– saca una tarjeta y la mete por el cuello de mi camisa – podríamos divertirnos algún día, nos vemos.

Nunca la he tolerado, es bonita, pero es todo lo que es.

–Yo– me dijo Serena, con las manos temblando– tengo una emergencia y ya me tengo que ir.

–Pero… pago y nos vamos.

–No, yo voy para otro lado.

Y sale corriendo, yo intento seguirla pero el camarero me intercepta, ¡claro que iba a pagar!

.

* * *

Hablando de historias, pareciera que Hotaru es la bruja del cuento, cuando ella aparece, algo malo me sucede, y ahora en vez de estar acaramelado con Serena, ¡estoy recargado a mi pared!, con la luz apagada, esperando a escuchar sus pasos, ¡por Dios son las cuatro de la mañana y no regresa! ¿Adonde fue? ¿Con quién? Y el estúpido celular, nomás no lo contesta, quisiera ser como el Pegaso de mi historia y tener el poder de aparecerme, adonde esta la amada de mis sueños.

Al otro día, esperando tener otra oportunidad, la busco en la editorial, de pronto escucho su voz, me escondo, está al lado de una maquina de refrescos, con una castaña.

–Gracias por darme asilo anoche, Naru.

–Solo te complicas las cosas, si ese chico te gusta desde que fue tu estudiante, pues declárate, ahora ya es un adulto, no le veo problema, sabes, pareces la niña aquí, en vez de afrontar los hechos, huyes, como cuando dejaste tu puesto de profesora, y todo por…

– ¡Porque me morí de los celos al ver como se besaba con una chica, fue cuando comprendí que me había enamorado de él! Yo, yo no podía ser más su maestra.

Si yo salgo en este momento, podríamos terminar con un final feliz, pero por alguna endemoniada razón, me voy molesto, estoy muy enojado, mis traumas se deben a su falta de valor, me siento decepcionado.

.

.

La evite hasta que llego San Valentín, y pese a mi coraje, aquí estoy a punto de entrar al salón de la boda, la pareja feliz está bailando en el centro de la pista, pronto veo a Serena, luce preciosa con ese vestido azul, me mira y se sonroja, hay un lugar a su lado, la saludo escuetamente y me siento con los brazos cruzados.

El tiempo pasa, es la peor fiesta, no bailamos, parecemos dos viejitos, finalmente termina, pero ella no se mueve, pareciera que Serena limpiaría el salón, porque somos los últimos en salir.

–Voy a quedarme en el hotel.

Contesta una pregunta que ni he formulado, supongo que es un: _no iré contigo_.

–Claro.

Me giro para retirarme, pero, ¡esto no se queda así!, a punto de cerrarse las puertas del elevador, entro, casi empujándola.

–No vas a tu departamento con tal de evitarme, ¡otra vez!

Ella se sonroja. Salimos. La sigo por el pasillo alfombrado. Se detiene en una puerta.

–No es verdad, Haruka reservo una suite, pero Michiru tenía otros planes, me dijo que no obtendría reembolso y que la ocupara, punto.

Me siento mal, Serena abre la puerta.

–Pero tienes razón en el fondo– sus manos tiemblan, mientras se sonroja– te quería evitar, después de tanto tiempo, aún te sigue gustando Hotaru, en el restaurant…yo morí de celos, porque…

No, no tiene que decirlo, atrapo sus labios, entramos a la suite, mientras me abraza comienza a llorar, pero eso no evita que su lengua toquetee la mía, mis manos tiemblan en sus mejillas, es el momento que más he soñado en mi vida, la puerta se cierra atrás nosotros.

* * *

–Me siento tan avergonzada– recarga su cabeza en mi pecho–, fui tan infantil, yo...yo

–Te entiendo perfectamente, porque ahora ya soy un _hombre_.

Mi mirada se centra en la cama, está perfectamente decorada con pétalos rojos, algunos blancos que denotan la palabra "Felicidades por su unión", yo la deseo tanto, ¿ella querrá?

–Serena, quiero hacerte el amor.

–Si.

Me quito la corbata y el saco, caen al suelo, ella se muerde el labio, me siento en la cama, la tomo por la cintura y queda atrapada entre mis piernas, coloca sus manos en mis hombros y después traza una v hacia mi cuello, mientras desabotona mi camisa, yo bajo el cierre de su vestido, mis manos tiemblan, el vestido cae al suelo, tímidamente lleva sus manos a sus pechos, tratando de ocultar lo que acabo de ver.

–Eres perfecta.

Se sonroja. Tomo su cuello con delicadeza para acercarla a mis labios, ansiosos por volver a probarla.

–Helios, te amo.

Es lo último que dice antes de unir nuestros labios, mientras nos besamos, me desabrocho el molesto pantalón, esta tan, tan apretado ahí abajo, me deslizo en la cama, tratando de quitármelo sin soltarla, ella me ayuda, deja caer su peso sobre mí, los pétalos rojos se pegan a mi espalda desnuda, nuestras intimidades se rozan, haciéndonos gemir anticipadamente, muerdo uno de sus labios con suavidad, ¡hace tanto que soñaba con hacerlo!, mis dedos trazan una línea hacia el sur de su cuerpo, que la hace temblar, quiero quitarle esa prenda de encaje, se turba y se deja caer a mi lado, haciendo que varios pétalos vuelen sobre ambos.

–Soy virgen, por culpa de Haruka, por eso, no se… como seguir.

Se tapa la cara con sus manos, es una declaración que no me esperaba, siendo mayor, supuse, muriéndome de celos, que ella…pero no.

–Entonces, seré gentil– digo feliz, porque seré el primero en su vida, y espero el último.

Beso sus manos, ella las quita, entonces nuevamente atrapo su boca, sus dedos comienzan a deslizarse sobre mi espalda, tropezando con algunos pétalos, y quitándolos bajo su paso, los míos llegan al encaje azul, acariciándolo suavemente, ahora beso su cuello, mientras mi mano se introduce dentro de su prenda, acaricio esa hermosa flor que pronto desflorare, ella se arquea bajo mi cuerpo, da un pequeño gemido, una oleada de humedad cubre mis dedos, está preparada para mí, no puedo estar más firme de lo que estoy, ambos quedamos desnudos, aunque muero por conocer su interior, trato de hacerlo lentamente, dejo sus hermosos labios, para saborear su cuello, y bajo un poco más, para succionar uno de sus pezones rosados, es tan delicioso, ella levanta su pecho, como exigiendo más, no dudo en seguir torturándola de esta manera, mi lengua se desliza hasta el otro, ella gira un poco, deseosa de que mi boca llegue a su destino, mientras la sigo acariciando con la mano.

–¡Si, Helios, ah, ah, así, no te detengas, ah, ah!

Serena explota entre mis dedos, y aún no llegamos al mejor momento de la noche.

Mordisqueo levemente su pezón, y después comienzo a subir, tatuando pequeños besos en su cuello, en su quijada, termino en sus labios, mi mano humedecida con su dulce esencia, viaja hasta sus rodillas, y nuevamente vuelve a subir, deteniéndome a unos centímetros de su entrada al paraíso, siento como respira agitada, por la ansiedad de ser tocada nuevamente en su interior, pero solo deseo calentarla un poco más, para que disfrute al máximo su _primera_ vez.

Dejo de besarla por un segundo, para contemplarla, antes de iniciar mi ataque.

–Helios, por favor– su voz suplicante de placer, me hace vibrar con anticipación.

Abre tímidamente las piernas, levanto un poco sus caderas, y comienzo a introducirme, lentamente, Serena suspira y se aferra a mi cintura, provocando que mi paso se acelere en su interior, empalándose por completo, la sensación es tan abrasadora, que siento que voy a _correrme_ enseguida, pero me contengo para seguir embistiéndola, mientras encuentro ese capullo suyo, que se, la hará volverse loca, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos hacen la unión más deliciosa y excitante, mientras ella gime y se retuerce de placer bajo mis estocadas, yo gruño como animal salvaje, su hoguera envuelve mi miembro.

-¡Serena!

-¡Helios!

Y entonces solo así, suelto todo dentro de ella, como desee llegamos juntos a la cumbre del placer, en un mismo ser.

Beso sus labios una vez más, entrelazamos nuestras manos, solo es el comienzo de nuestro romance.

Y por supuesto, que mi percepción del día de los enamorados mejoro notablemente.

.

* * *

**Epilogo**

…cuando Pegaso se negó a entregar su cuerno dorado, la bruja como se lo advirtió, lanzo un hechizo sobre la doncella, desintegrándola en miles de luces, desesperado, agito sus patas, y la bruja cayó en el acantilado.

Pegaso por primera vez en su vida, dejo escapar unas lagrimas de sus anaranjados orbes, la Luna al ver su sacrificio, se conmovió hasta las lagrimas, y ambas se unieron, a la escasa esencia que quedaba de la doncella, de ahí surgió un Pegaso, reconoció en su mirada a su amor, ella acaricio con su hocico, cariñosamente el lomo de su amado, y entonces, ambos alzaron sus alas, y volaron hacia el firmamento, hacia la tierra de Ilusión, dichosos, esperanzados, para siempre enamorados.

* * *

.

**Comentario.**

**.**

¡Por Dios! En que universo me metí, donde Helios y Serena...si eso, espero que te haya convencido, ni en mi más locas ideas se me ocurrio emparejar a este par, por eso me encantan los retos, aunque si sufri bastante, porque mi todo son SxS. Y luego divague, olvidandome del tema de San Valentín, inventandome una trama mega larga, fue dificil llegar a este resultado, pero listo , por fin respiro tranquila.

Ese mini-epilogo fue porque me habia inventado una trama fantasiosa a la par de la realidad, pero enserio me pasaba de las palabras permitidas, por eso, de puro capricho agregue ese pedacito (risa traviesa).

Quite y puse cosas al final, enserio no podia soltar la historia de mis manos, pero la deje ir, o de plano me entraría la histeria y no la subiria, espero no tenga muchos errores, ya listo, bye.

Gracias por leer!

.

**¿Tomatazos, quejas, sobornos, palmaditas de bien hecho? ¡Manifiéstate!**

**_Kamisumi Shirohoshi_**


End file.
